headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Transformation
| image = | classification = Super-power | franchises = DC Universe Dracula Marvel Universe | films = Dracula Incredibles, The Suicide Squad Silver Bullet | programs = Incredible Hulk Secrets of Isis True Blood | comics = Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 Vampblade Vol 1 Werewolf by Night Vol 1 | characters = Billy Batson; Johnny Blaze; June Moone; Lilith Drake; Sven Larson | related = }} Transformation reflects an individual's ability to physically metamorphose their body, or parts thereof, into something else. This is usually an automatic function, governed by either the user's will, or by existing outside stimuli, such as atmospheric conditions, phases of moon, etc. There are many supernatural creatures that possess this ability to one extent or another, the most notable of which are shape-shifters, who can modify their entire form to resemble a different person, animal or creature. Werewolves also possess the ability to transform from a human into a wolf-life creature and back again. This is usually governed by the precepts of a curse, such as turning into a wolf under the light of a full moon, and returning to normal upon sunrise. Vampires are known to take on various forms, transforming into bats, or wolves or even mist. Some vampires, such as the ones presented in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, can maintain a human appearance, but when the thirst for blood is upon them, will take on a more monstrous countenance. Another supernatural creature with shape-shifting capabilities are Maenads, which are beings of Greek origin. One such creature appeared in season two of the HBO television series True Blood. The character of Maryann Forrester was a powerful Maenad who was immortal and had the ability to transform her entire body, or selected parts into other creatures. Her chosen form of power was that of the bull, but she also turned her hands into cloven-hoofed bovine appendages. Another type of physical alteration may come about through the consumption of certain types of food, fluids or chemicals. The most infamous example of this type of transformation hails from the Robert Louis Stevenson novel Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, in which scientist Henry Jekyll, seeking to develop a means to exorcise the "evil" elements of a man's soul, drinks a potion that instead brings out his evil side, which is given the name Edward Hyde. As Hyde, Jekyll undergoes a physical and mental transformation, which allows him to grow bigger, more menacing and sometimes even demonstrate monstrous physical traits. Characters Appearances Television * Incredible Hulk: Babalao - Banner into Hulk (2). * Isis: The Lights of Mystery Mountain - Andrea Thomas turns into Isis (2). * Isis: Fool's Dare - Andrea Thomas turns into Isis (2). * Isis: The Spots of the Leopard - Andrea Thomas turns into Isis (2). * Isis: The Sound of Silence - Andrea Thomas turns into Isis (2). * Isis: Rockhound's Roost - Andrea Thomas turns into Isis (2). * Isis: Lucky - Andrea Thomas into Isis (2). * Isis: Bigfoot - Andrea Thomas into Isis (2). * Isis: To Find a Friend - Andrea Thomas into Isis (2). * Isis: The Show-Off - Andrea Thomas into Isis (2). * Isis: The Outsider - Andrea Thomas into Isis (2). * Isis: No Drums, No Trumpets - Andrea Thomas into Isis (2). * Isis: Girl Driver - Andrea Thomas into Isis (3). * Isis: Scuba Duba - Andrea Thomas into Isis (2). * Isis: Dreams of Flight - Andrea Thomas into Isis (2). * Isis: The Seeing Eye Horse - Andrea Thomas into Isis (2). * Isis: The Hitchhikers - Andrea Thomas into Isis (2). * Isis: The Class Clown - Andrea Thomas into Isis (2). * Isis: The Cheerleader - Andrea Thomas into Isis (2). * Isis: Year of the Dragon - Andrea Thomas into Isis (2). * Isis: Now You See It... - Andrea Thomas into Isis (2, but you only see her transform once). * Isis: ...And Now You Don't - Andrea Thomas into Isis (2). * Tales from the Crypt: The Secret - Mrs. Colbert transforms into a werewolf. Comics * Danger Doll Squad 0 - Katie Carva changes into Vampblade. * Ghost Rider Vol 2 1 - Johnny Blaze turns into Ghost Rider. * Ghost Rider Vol 2 2 - Johnny Blaze turns into Ghost Rider. * Isis 1 - Andrea Thomas turns into Isis. * Legion of Monsters: Werewolf by Night 1 - Jack Russell & Rhona into werewolves. * Madrox 1 - Rahne Sinclair briefly shifts into werewolf form. * Marvel Spotlight 3 - Jack Russell into a werewolf. * Marvel Spotlight 4 - Jack Russell into a werewolf. * Marvel Spotlight 5 - Johnny Blaze turns into Ghost Rider for the first time. * Marvel Team-Up 65 - Brian Braddock uses Amulet of Right to transform into Captain Britain. * Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen 65 - Jimmy Olsen transforms into the Human Porcupine. * Tales to Astonish 90 - Emil Blonsky transforms into the Abomination for the first time. * Tales to Astonish 91 - The Hulk transforms into Banner, and back into the Hulk again. * Tomb of Dracula 3 - Dracula turns into a bat. * Tomb of Dracula 20 - Dracula attempts to change into a bat, but the winds in the Transylvanian Alps are too strong to complete the transformation. * Tomb of Dracula 45 - Dracula turns into a bat. * Tomb of Dracula 59 - Dracula transforms into a mist. * Ultimate X-Men 1/2 - Scarlet Witch uses probability manipulation to turn Colossus from armored form to human form. * Uncanny X-Men 97 - Colossus shifts into armored form. * Vampblade 1 - Katie Carva transforms into Vampblade for the first time. * Vampblade 2 - Katie changes into Vampblade. * Vampblade 3 - Katie changes into Vampblade. * Vampblade 4 - Katie changes into Vampblade. * Vampblade 5 - Katie changes into Vampblade. Glarkians host transforms into big monster. * Vampblade 11 - Lord Suck gets a space knight upgrade, as does Katie Carva. * Vampblade Special 1 - Katie changes into Vampblade. * Vampirella 1 - Vampi changes into a bat. * Vampirella 2 - Evily's spell mis-fires and she turns into a cat. * Werewolf by Night 11 - Jack Russell into a werewolf. * Werewolf by Night 23 - Jack Russell into a werewolf. * Werewolf by Night 24 - Redditch into DePrayve & Russell into a werewolf. * Werewolf by Night 25 - Jack Russell transforms into a werewolf. * Werewolf by Night 26 - Redditch into DePrayve & Russell into a werewolf. * Wow Comics 32 - Mary Batson changes into Mary Marvel twice. * X-Factor 219 - Rahne turns into a werewolf. Films * Dracula (1931) - Dracula turns into a bat. * Howling, The - Several humans transform into werewolves. * Suicide Squad (2016) - The Enchantress enslaving humans and transforming them into monsters. * Silver Bullet - Lester Lowe transforms into a werewolf. References